Lilacstar's Past
by MogwaiTheCat
Summary: Lilacstar wasn't always the leader of Hazeclan. Her past clan, Stormclan, blamed her for things that she had not even done. The leader of Stormclan despised her, blaming her of the deaths of everyone close to her. She made the clan believe that she had done it, and Lilac was banished. (Rated T for death)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi guys! Welcome to my first published story on FF!  
I hope you enjoy this first Chapter! I welcome character names and stuff, of course.**

Chapter 1

A small, slender she-kit moved in her nest.  
Hearing small voices outside, she forced her eyes to open.  
Her eyes blinked, as she glanced around the nursery.  
She shifted uncomfortably, as she noticed her mother was not there.  
A small paw began to poke at her side, as she glanced over, her eyes blinking to the orange kit beside her.  
"Foxkit, stop!" The she-kit got up and leaped on Foxkit, leading them into a scuffle.  
Foxkit laughed, "Hah! In your dreams, Lilackit!" he mewed, pinning her.  
Lilackit lightly began to kick his belly.  
This continued, until Beetlekit rolled into another she-cat, "Watch it!" she spat.  
Foxkit and Lilackit shrank back, muttering, "Sorry... Dawncloud." they both chorus.  
Dawncloud nodded, putting her head back down on her paws.  
They both scurried out of the nursery, seeing their siblings, Beetlekit, Streamkit, and Mousekit playing moss ball.  
Foxkit ran over, his little paws racing across the ground.  
Lilackit watched the other kits, as Foxkit asked Streamkit if he could play.  
Streamkit nodded, then began to play. Lilackit shrugged and padded over to them.  
Lilackit looked at Streamkit, her eyes blinking, "May I play mossball with you?" she asked, her eyes glimmering.  
Streamkit smiled and smacked the ball to her, "Of course, sis!"  
Lilackit played with them, giggling and smacking the ball back and forth to her brothers and sisters.  
Suddenly, the hunting patrol padded in, a collection of squirrels, mice, and hares littered their mouths.  
Lilackit glanced at the other kits and ran over to the patrol, her paws skittering on the ground.  
she glanced around for her father, which had went with the group of cats. She glanced at the back of the patrol and saw her father, a orange tom, who was grooming himself. The group had already put their fresh kill into the pile.  
Lilackit eagerly ran over to him, her eyes shining with happiness, "Flameheart! Daddy! What did you catch us today?" She asked, giggling.  
Flameheart flicked his tail over his daughter, grinning, "I heard you liked squirrels, so I caught you a special gray squirrel for you and your siblings." He flicked his tail to the fresh-kill pile, "Thanks daddy!" Lilackit giggled and ran over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed the gray squirrel by the neck. She held her head and tail high and padded over to her siblings, "Flameheart caught us a squirrel!" She meowed, her voice slightly muffled by the gray fur.  
She set it down and dug in, her siblings padding beside Lilackit to get their fair share.  
After they had finished, they proceeded to play.  
Flameheart padded over by a black and white she-cat, laying beside her and setting down a hare.  
They both began to eat, smiles plastered on their faces.  
The black she-cat looked up from her food and looked at the kits, then over to Flameheart, "They will make fine warriors one day." She finally said, her eyes fixed on the kits.  
Flameheart nodded, "Yes, I know they will, Spottedflower."  
They both smiled and finished their food, giggling and purring. 

* * *

**Yay! That was the first chapter! Please review your thoughts, maybe ideas, character names, what I should add, yadda yadda, stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Whew, finally got chapter 2 up!_**

**_Enjoy c:_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Lilackit flinched awake, hearing a fit of coughing, "Beetlekit! Quiet! You keep waking me up!"

Beetlekit stopped, "Sorry, Lilackit, my throat is dry, and my stomach hurts." He rasped, his eyes blinking to the outside of the Nursery.

"You should see Dustsky about that, it's annoying me!" Lilackit grunted.

Beetlekit nodded, shaking and getting up to his paws, "I will, don't worry." He coughed, then walked out of the den.

Lilackit blinked, looking at him as he padded away, shaking away the feeling that something was wrong.

Beetlekit moved his way to the medicine cat den, coughing along the way.

He pushed his way through the entrance, padding over to a sleeping cat and lightly pawing at his side, "Dustsky, wake up!" He rasped out.

Dustsky rolled over and sat up, his sleepy eyes fixed on the kit, "What is it? Why did you get me up so late?" he grunted.

Beetlekit held back a sneeze. "I have a cough, and my stomach hurts, Lilackit told me to talk to you." He replied.

Dustsky blinked, his tail flicking, "Sit down, I heard Leafsong go into a coughing fit yesterday. Did you visit the elders den yesterday?"

Beetlekit nodded, coughing.

"I see. Stay here, I need to go through my inventory." Dustsky said.

He turned around and began to look through his herbs.

He grabbed a few leaves out of a pile and turned around, setting the leaves at Beetlekit's paws, "Eat these." He said.

Beetlekit nodded and quickly swooped up the leaves and ate them. He flinched back, surprised at the taste.

Dustsky nodded and flicked his tail toward a small nest in the corner, "Sleep there, I will tell your mother where you are in the morning."  
Beetlekit nodded, walking over to the moss bed, curling up in the nest.  
Dustsky sighed, padding back to his nest. He curled up and kept his ears perked, just incase the kit would go into a coughing fit.

**_Morning._**

Lilackit awoke to her mother in distress.  
"Where is Beetlekit? Oh Beetlekit! Where are you?"  
Lilackit got to her paws and yawned. She looked down and saw her brothers and sister, sleeping soundly.  
With Beetlekit missing, she padded out to her mother calling out to the camp.  
Dustsky emerged from the medicine cat den, running over to Spottedflower, "Woah! Settle down! Great Starclan!" Dustsky panted, " I thought I would wake before you, but Beetlekit is in my nest. He came to me last night with coughing. I suspect Whitecough, but if hes not treated, then it might turn into Greencough. Sorry to worry you, Spottedflower." He explained.  
Spottedflower sighed and nodded, "Please take good care of him... Make him well soon, okay?" She meowed, her eyes clouded with worry.  
Dustsky nodded and began to pad towards the elders den, "I need to check on the elders, I heard Leafsong coughing yesterday, I believe Beetlekit got it from her."  
Spottedflower nodded and padded back to the nursery, looking at Lilackit, "Why don't you wake Streamkit, Foxkit, and Mousekit?" She suggested.  
Lilackit nodded, and looked up with happiness, "Of course, Mumma." She mewed, padding back into the Nursery.  
She poked Foxkit in the side, "Wake up! Come on! Lets play!" She mewed, her eyes shining.  
Foxkit grunted and got up to his paws, his eyes blinking sleepily at Lilackit.  
"Wow! You sleep like a badger! Beetlekit was coughing up a storm last night." Lilackit mewed.  
Foxkit yawned, "That explains why his nest is cold. Anyway, lets wake up the others." he twitched.  
Lilackit nodded in agreement and began to wake up Streamkit, and answer her questions on where Beetlekit was.  
When Mousekit awoke, they all padded out of the Nursery, eyes fixed on the outside.  
They all sat, and glanced at each other for ideas of what to do.  
Beetlekit was usually the one who would come up the suggestions.  
Then, Foxkit spoke up, "Why don't we play some more moss ball?"  
Streamkit nodded eagerly, ready to play.

**SO. How did you like that chapter? To quick paced? Slow? ;;  
I hope you enjoyed c:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Dustsky glanced in the elders den, his eyes clouded with worry.  
Leafsong glanced up at Dustsky, then went into a coughing fit.  
Dustsky sighed and flicked his tail at Leafsong, "Come with me, Leafsong." He meowed.  
Leafsong nodded and obeyed, climbing to her paws and following Dustsky closely. "Take good care of her!" meowed another elder.  
Dustsky nodded, "Of course I will, Riverblossom." he meowed, then continued.  
Dustsky and Leafsong padded into the medicine cat den. Dustsky quickly flicked his tail down, meaning for Leafsong to sit.  
Leafsong nodded and sat down, watching Dustsky closely. Dustsky quickly grabbed a few leaves and set them at Leafsong's feet, "Eat these, they will help you stop coughing." He meowed.  
Leafsong nodded and ate the leaves, grunting.  
Dustsky smiled, "Lay down in that nest, I will talk to you later, okay?" he smiled. Leafsong nodded and padded over to the nest, laying down. Dustsky padded over to Beetlekit, his eyes fixed on the kit. He was getting no better.  
Beetlekit went into a fit of coughing and sneezing. Dustsky walked backed over to the herbs, grabbing more leaves. He smeared honey on some of the leaves, then grabbed it and continued over to Beetlekit.  
Beetlekit looked weakly at him, "Please, eat these." Dustsky meowed.  
Beetlekit nodded and ate them, smiling, "This tastes good and sweet." He mewled, licking his whiskers.  
"Get some rest now, Beetlekit." Dustsky said, his eyes fixed on the kit.  
Beetlekit nodded and curled up, closing his eyes and going to sleep. 'There isn't much I can do. I hope you can pull through, kit.' Dustsky thought.

* * *

Lilackit tumbled over Foxkit, smacking the ball to Mousekit, "Hah! We are winning Mousekit! Team Mouse & Lilac! Go Go!"  
She smacked the moss ball at a stick.  
"Wooo! We win!" Lilackit exclaimed, then ran over to Foxkit, "That was great! Fun! Fun!" She mewed, her eyes gleaming with excitement and happiness.  
Foxkit smiled, Streamkit padding next to him, "Man...just wish Beetlekit could play with us, or at least watch." she frowned, shuffling her paws on the ground.  
Lilackit signed, nodding her head in agreement, "Wanna go hear stories from the elders?" She asked, her black fur puffing up in the breeze.  
Mousekit nodded, "I would like that, but I heard Leafsong was sick, and I don't wanna get sick like Beetlekit." He mewed, flicking his skinny brown tail over his paws.  
"Why don't we visit Beetlekit? He would probably like that." Streamkit suggested.  
"Didn't we just say we didn't wanna get sick? But I guess if we don't stick around too long it will be okay." Foxkit meowed, his bright orange pelt gleaming in the sun.  
Lilackit nodded and padded over to the medicine cat den.  
They all stopped at the entrance.  
Lilackit peeked her head in, glancing around for Dustsky, "Dustsky doesn't seem to be here...where is he?" She meowed.  
Foxkit shrugged.  
Lilackit began to look around camp, seeing Dustsky talking to Spottedflower.  
Dustsky shook his head, a grim look on his face.  
Spottedflower was near tears.  
Lilackit tilted her head, wondering the conversation that they were having.  
Spottedflower looked their way, then perked her ears. She quickly meowed something to Dustsky, then quickly ran over to the group of kits.  
"Come on kits! No need to go in there, okay?" She meowed, her voice shaking.  
Foxkit whined, but followed her mother, along with Mousekit and Streamkit.  
Lilackit blinked after them, Spottedflower didn't seem to notice that she wasn't following.  
Lilackit padded into the den, her eyes glancing over to the corner where Beetlekit was sleeping.  
She quickly padded over to Beetlekit, excited to hear the news that Beetlekit had, or how he was recovering. She sat down in front of Beetlekit, her tail flicking around her paws, "How are you doing, Beetlekit?" She asked, her eyes gleaming.  
Beetlekit rasped, his eyes dull, "I am doing okay...okay..."  
Lilackit wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? You don't sound okay."  
He moved around in his nest, his eyes blinking closed, "it's okay."  
Lilackit blinked, "Of course, you are going to be okay, perfectly okay? We will get our apprentice ceremonies soon, and then train! Training and becoming a warrior! Won't that be great, Beetlekit?"  
Beetlekit coughed, "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am sure! We will make great warriors together." Lilackit replied.  
"Right Beetlekit?" She mewed, smiling at her brother.  
"Beetlekit?" 

* * *

_**Lul, cliff hanger.  
I am such a meanie ;;**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on Beetlekit!" She meowed, her voice shaking.  
"Beetlekit? Please! Beetlekit!" She lied down, crying.  
"Beetlekit, come on, please, this isn't funny, I know you're sick, you don't have to scare me."  
"Beetlekit..."  
She wailed, tears falling down her face, flicking down her whiskers.  
Dusksky perked his ears, racing to the medicine cat den, Spottedflower quickly following him. Dusksky sighed, his ears drooping.  
He padded over to Lilackit, sitting beside her, "He was really sick, Lilackit, there wasn't much I could do." he meowed, trying to comfort the kit in distress.  
Spottedflower cried, "Should I go find Flameheart?"  
Dusksky nodded, "It would be best for him to know as quickly as possible. I will give Lilackit poppy seeds for shock."  
Spottedflower nodded, quickly padding out of the den to find her mate.  
Lilackit shivered, her eyes fixed on the body of her brother. Dustsky sighed and got up, "Stay there with your brother, okay?"  
Lilackit nodded, nearly wailing out into the sky again, "Beetle...kit..."  
Dustsky grabbed two seeds and set them in front of Lilackit, "Eat these please, they will help make you feel better." He meowed.  
Lilackit nodded and scooped up the seeds, quickly chewing and eating them. "Good, thank you. Now go to your brothers and sisters, and go to sleep. Your mother and father will talk to them about...Beetlekit." Dustsky turned around and began to organize his herbs.  
Lilackit nodded again and got up, her paws shaky. She walked out of the den and padded quickly to the Nursery.  
"Was that you? I think I heard your wail." Foxkit mewed.  
Lilackit didn't dare talk to him about it, and just continued to her nest. She curled up, her body shaking.  
Tears lightly dripped down her eyes and onto her whiskers.  
Streamkit padded over and lied down with her, her head setting down on her own paws.  
Foxkit and Mousekit padded over and did the same, curling up around each other.  
Dawncloud watched the kits, watching them fall asleep. She sighed and layed her head down on her paws, falling asleep.

Dovestar padded out of her den, watching her cats move to their dens.  
Leafsong and Beetlekit had passed away.  
This shook the clan, especially Spottedflower and Flameheart and the kits.  
Dovestar blinked upwards, looking at the Silver-pelt.  
Beetlekit and Leafsong had been lied down in the middle of camp, for vigil.  
Dovestar watched the deputy, Shadefall, move towards her.  
"How do you like Flameheart, Darkfall, and Redwood to go on hunting patrol tomorrow?" He meowed, his fur ruffling in the wind.  
Dovestar nodded, "And dawn patrol?"  
"Sparrowtalon, Yellowpaw, Ferntail, and Frostleaf."  
"Alright."

Shadefall padded away, his tail low. Dovestar paid more attention to the camp.. Dustsky sat outside of the medicine cat den, his head drooped.  
Spottedflower and Flameheart were beside Beetlekit's body, filled with grief. Dovestar sighed, the gathering would be in a moon, and the kits would get their apprentice ceremonies.

* * *

_**Morning**_

Lilackit slowly opened her eyes, not seeing her mother, or her siblings. She walked out of the Nursery, yawning and looking for her siblings.  
She laid down, her eyes glancing around camp. When she finally saw them, she saw Spottedflower talking to them about something.  
Probably about Beetlekit.  
Spottedflower nodded to the kits, and flicked her tail to the Nursery. They started to pad their way to Lilackit, their tails low.  
She noticed Streamkit, who was crying. She got up and padded over, blinking at them,  
"I'm gonna guess... Spottedflower told yo-"  
"Yes."  
Streamkit interrupted, sitting her rump on the ground, sniffling. Foxkit sat beside her, his tail over his paws.  
Mousekit was unresponsive, until he actually sat down. Lilackit sighed,_ 'I told Beetlekit about becoming a warrior... Maybe you can become a warrior in Starclan...' _


	5. Chapter 5 (Short)

**Chapter fiehve.**

Lilackit awoke to her mother fussing over Foxkit's fur.  
"Stay still, Foxkit! You need to stay nice for your ceremony!" Spottedflower meowed. Lilackit yawned and stretched, crawling out of her nest.  
Spottedflower smiled and flicked her tail, signaling that she should come to her.  
"I need to get your fur ready! You look like a unkept badger!"  
Lilackit yawned and nodded, padding quickly over to her mother.  
Streamkit sat beside Foxkit, her silver fur gleaming in the sunlight. Mousekit was still sleeping in the Nursery, probably.  
Lilackit flicked her ears as her mother began to groom her head, "Ewww." She muttered.  
Spottedflower, finished and pushed her nose into Lilackit's fur, pushing her to move over to Streamkit.  
Lilackit sighed and obeyed, sitting beside Streamkit. Spottedflower smiled, then padded inside the Nursery to find Mousekit.  
Streamkit flicked her tail, while Foxkit glanced around camp.  
Spottedflower finally padded back out of the Nursery, holding Mousekit in her jaws. Mousekit scrambled, his brown fur straightened down, like it had been properly groomed.  
Spottedflower sat them down, then flicked her tail, "You kits stay here, I will get your father." She meowed with excitement, and ran off behind the Warriors den.  
Streamkit sighed, her eyes fixed on her own paws, "If only Beetlekit was with us, that would make everything better."  
Lilackit nodded in agreement, smiling, "He would probably wake the whole camp by screaming. He hated getting groomed by Spottedflower."  
Foxkit giggled, while Mousekit shuffled uncomfortably in his position. Spottedflower emerged from behind the Warriors den, Flameheart following.  
Dovestar climbed out of her den, her white-gray fur well groomed.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"  
Cats got up and began to pad under the highrock, their eyes fixed on their leader.  
Lilackit and her siblings sat in front, ready to bounce around like crazy mice.  
"Lilackit, Streamkit, Foxkit, and Mousekit, please step forward." Dovestar ordered.  
The kits obeyed, sitting still, and looking up.  
"Lilackit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed.  
From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilacpaw, your mentor will be Redwood, I hope Redwood will teach you all he knows."  
"Redwood, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sparrowtalon, and have shown yourself to be courageous and kind. You will be the mentor of Lilacpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lilacpaw."  
Lilacpaw turned around, seeing Redwood padding towards her. He lowered his head and touched noses with Lilacpaw. The naming ceremony continued, Streampaw got Shadefall as a mentor, Mousepaw got Ferntail, and Foxpaw got Frostleaf.  
They were all excited, ready to start on their training.  
"So would you like me to show you around the territory?" Redwood asked.  
Lilacpaw nodded eagerly, her tail high.

* * *

**_Sorry about how short the chapter is ;;  
_**_**Anyway, I would love to get reviews on my story, I wanna know what you think. Please ;;**_


	6. Chapter 6 alsoshortchap

_**Chapter 6**_

Lilacpaw slunk down, trying to keep her weight in her shoulders, "Put your tail down!" yowled Redwood, "You will alert your prey that you're coming before you even SEE them."  
"Sorry, Redwood." Lilacpaw muttered.  
She flicked her tail down, keeping it below the grass, "Like this?" she asked.  
Redwood nodded, "Yes! Good!"  
It had been about a week after her apprentice ceremony, and so far she had been doing great.  
Besides hunting, that is.  
"Can I catch something now?" She asked, her eyes blinking forward. "Yes, just remember the jump I showed you. Try catching a mouse, I'm pretty sure Riverblossom would love you for it." Redwood meowed, sitting down.  
Lilacpaw sniffed the air, she padded forward, trying to follow a trail.  
She saw a mouse, lightly nibbling on a seed. Lilacpaw launched forward, the mouse squealing. She kept her paw ontop of it, and quickly nipped it in the neck.  
The mouse stopped its squealing, and went limp in her mouth. Lilacpaw got up, holding the mouse by the neck, "Redwood! Look what I caught!" She mewed with delight.  
Redwood smiled, proud of his apprentice, "Great job! Lets bring it into camp."  
Lilacpaw smiled and began to pad to camp with Redwood, excited to give her prey to Riverblossom.  
Once they reached the camp and padded in, Lilacpaw ran over to the elders den happily.  
She ran in, holding her mouse in her jaws. She saw Riverblossom talking to another elder, Swiftcloud.  
Lilacpaw set the mouse at Riverblossom's paws, "I caught a mouse for you."  
Riverblossom smiled, "Why thank you, Lilacpaw." she nodded, and began to eat her mouse with Swifcloud.  
Lilacpaw ran out of the Elders den and over to Redwood, "What now? What should we do next?" she meowed eagerly, "Actually, I think you can eat, and catch up with your siblings." Redwood flicked his tail and began to pad towards the fresh-kill pile.  
Lilacpaw ran in front of him, snatching a squirrel and quickly padding over to the Apprentice den.  
Streampaw, Yellowpaw, Foxpaw, and Lightningpaw were already eating.  
"Hi! What did you guys do today?" she asked, with a glimmer of excitement.  
"Me, Yellowpaw, and Foxpaw practiced fighting!" Streampaw meowed, Lightningpaw giggled, "I went hunting, I caught a raven, stupid thing flew into my paws.." he meowed, flicking his tail over his paws.  
Lilacpaw smiled and laid down, eating the squirrel.  
After she had finished, Foxpaw loomed over her, "Wanna go out into the territory? You know, walk around and talk." he asked.  
Lilacpaw shrugged and nodded, getting up and disposing of her squirrel carcass. They walked out of the camp, "Are you sure we are supposed to go out without a warrior?" Lilacpaw asked, "It will be okay, don't worry. I just want to go out and walk." Foxpaw replied.  
She nodded and walked with Foxpaw, blinking her green orbs.  
Foxpaw sighed, "What about Beetlekit?" he muttered. "What about him?" Lilacpaw mewed.  
"He should have been with us."  
Lilacpaw nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."  
They padded to the Thunderpath.  
"Foxpaw, we shouldn't be near here. Redwood said that monsters are on the Thunderpath."  
Foxpaw shook his head, "I know that, I just wanna see what's across it."  
He started to walk forward, ignoring the loud sound that shook the ground.  
"Foxpaw! No! Come back! It's not safe over there!"  
the rumbling sound got closer, and Foxpaw froze, his eyes giant.  
_**SMASH.**_  
"Foxpaw!"


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

_'oh great Starclan, oh great Starclan'_ she repeated in her head, her heart beating faster than a rabbit.  
Foxpaw's body lay in the middle of the Thunderpath, smushed. Lilacpaw looked left and right, not seeing anymore monsters.  
She padded over to Foxpaw, and grabbed him by his scruff, "Maybe if I get you to Dustsky fast enough..." She set him back down, "Don't worry, I am gonna go get Dustsky, okay?" She meowed, her voice shaking.  
She turned around and ran back, her paws going so fast that she thought they would fall off. She ran into camp, yowling her head off, "Foxpaw! Foxpaw got ran over by a monster!" She squealed, tears falling down her face.  
Dovestar perked her ears, "Ferntail, Frostleaf and Dustsky! Go to the Thunderpath! And quickly!"  
Dustsky ran out of the medicine cat den, holding cobwebs and marigold.  
Frostleaf and Ferntail ran out of camp, Dustsky running after them. Lilacpaw began to run after Dustsky, crying.

They finally found the Thunderpath, where Foxpaw laid.  
Frostleaf padded up onto the Thunderpath, grabbing Foxpaw's neck and lifting him up off the ground.  
She padded off the Thunderpath, setting him lightly down on the ground, "We were too late." Frostleaf mewed.  
Lilacpaw wailed, crouching beside his body. Frostleaf nudged Lilacpaw away with her tail, and picked up Foxpaw's body, padding back to camp.  
Ferntail kept her head low, while Dustsky padded next to Lilacpaw, trying to comfort the crying apprentice. Lilacpaw sighed "It's my fault, I should have told Redwood to come with us... then this would have never happened."  
Dustsky shook his head, "It's not your fault. Don't worry." he meowed.  
When they reached the camp, Frostleaf set Foxpaw's body in the middle of the clearing.  
Streampaw and Mousepaw were crying, Yellowpaw and Lightningpaw were trying hard to comfort them. Spottedflower and Flameheart were staring at Foxpaw's body, both crying.  
Lilacpaw felt worse.  
She sat down and looked up at Dovestar. Dovestar was looking at her, her teeth bared.  
Lilacpaw quickly turned away, 'Does he think that I killed him?' she thought. She sighed and looked around camp again, her ears low.  
Redwood padded over and sat beside her, his tail brushing against Lilacpaw, "It's going to be alright."  
Lilacpaw nodded, wanting to wail. "What's beyond the Thunderpath? Which clans territory is it?" she asked.  
Redwood shook his head, "No clan owns it, it seemed a little dangerous beyond there." he meowed. Lilacpaw nodded, sighing, "Did you ever venture off beyond it?" she asked. Redwood shook his head again, "No, no one has, not even Vineclan."  
Lilacpaw nodded and looked at Streampaw and Mousepaw, they seemed to have stopped crying, but their eyes were still fixed on the dead body of Foxpaw.  
She glanced over to Spottedflower and Flameheart, both were still crying in each other's fur.  
Lilacpaw noticed that more cats were affected, then when Beetlekit died.  
Why did more cats care more for Foxpaw?  
Lilacpaw shook the question out of her head, telling herself that the clan loved them all equally.  
Redwood began to nudge her over to the Apprentice den, "You need your rest. I will let you skip training to help you cope." he meowed.  
Lilacpaw shook her head, "I will train." she mewed. Redwood nodded, "Alright, but go get some rest."  
Lilacpaw nodded, then ran into the Apprentice den, passing Streampaw, Mousepaw, Lightningpaw, and Yellowpaw.  
Lilacpaw sniffed out her nest and curled up in it, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_There goes Foxpaw ;;  
He was cool, man._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Lilacpaw shifted awake.  
Streaks of dawn shined through the den's walls.  
She yawned and got up, seeing Lightningpaw right next to her nest. 'He must have moved his nest closer to mine.' she thought.  
Lilacpaw padded out of the den, careful of stepping on the sleeping apprentices. She yawned and sat outside of the den. Foxpaw had already been moved to the graveyard. Swiftcloud must have worked hard, Foxpaw was his favorite.  
She glanced around camp, seeing Shadefall sort out dawn-patrol. Redwood padded out of the warriors den, stretching.  
He then walked over to Lilacpaw, "Good morning, Lilacpaw, would you like to go on dawn patrol with me?" he asked.  
Lilacpaw nodded her head, eager to go on dawn patrol with her mentor. Redwood smiled, then began to walk over to Shadefall, Lilacpaw followed.  
Shadefall walked to the camp entrance, Redwood, Lilacpaw, and Frostleaf. Frostleaf sighed, her ears down.  
Lilacpaw padded with them, keeping up the pace.  
They stopped at the stream and marked the border, Lilacpaw watched the water, looking at her reflection, "Lilacpaw, what do you smell?" Redwood asked, his tail high.  
"Besides water, I smell another scent...I think it's Rainclan." Lilacpaw answered.  
Redwood smiled and nodded, "Good job!" He meowed with delight.  
Shadefall started padding back to camp, "I think that was enough for today." he meowed. "But... we barely looked around Vineclan's border?" Redwood meowed, glaring, "We don't need to patrol around that area." Shadefall replied, still padding back to camp.  
Redwood sighed and followed him, Lilacpaw and Frostleaf doing the same.  
Not another word was muttered until they reached camp.  
Shadefall flicked his tail, padding over to the fresh-kill pile. Redwood looked at Lilacpaw, "Wanna go train? I could teach you a near fighting technique." he meowed. She nodded eagerly, "Yes please!" she replied.  
Redwood smiled and began to walk out of camp, Lilacpaw following right behind him.  
Once they had reached the training hollow, Redwood got everything ready.

"Alright, attack me." He meowed.  
"Just...attack you?" she asked. Redwood nodded.  
Lilacpaw ran forward, trying to weave in between Redwood's legs, trying to trip him.  
Redwood jumped backwards, ran forward, and turned Lilacpaw over, pinning Lilacpaw on her back.  
"That was good, but a little predictable. You need to be more agile, and be more careful." Redwood meowed.  
Lilacpaw nodded, then launched herself at Redwood again, this time, landing on his back.  
She lightly bit his neck, as Redwood flailed.  
He rolled over, squishing Lilacpaw under his weight,"Get up! get up!" she mewled.  
Redwood got up, looking at Lilacpaw, "When you aim for the back, you have the chance of...well, that happening."  
Lilacpaw nodded, "Can you teach me moves now? Instead of me charging you?" she asked.  
He nodded.  
"Roll on your back."  
Lilacpaw obeyed. He padded over and 'pinned' her.  
"Alright, now kick my stomach, okay?" Redwood ordered. Lilacpaw nodded and started to kick Redwood.  
He stumbled back, coughing, "Are you alright?" Lilacpaw asked, worry fogging her eyes. Redwood smiled and nodded, "Yes, don't worry." he meowed, padding back over to her.  
They spent the mid-day practicing that move, and when Lilacpaw finally perfected it, they went hunting.  
Lilacpaw crouched down, careful of her tail, and rubbing her stomach across the ground. She tasted the air, opening her mouth, then closing it. She sniffed the air, then caught a scent of vole.  
She followed it, keeping the weight in her shoulders, instead of her toes. When she caught sight of it, she leapt forward and snatched it in her mouth. She quickly nipped it in the back of the neck.  
She got up, holding it in her mouth.  
Lilacpaw caught a scent of something else, something that smelled like trouble.  
"Redwood, what's that smell?" Lilacpaw asked.  
Redwood padded forward, tasting the air, "Badger." he meowed, "Should we follow it?" asked Lilacpaw.  
Redwood wasn't sure, "We should report this to Dovestar." he meowed.  
They both turned away and ran back to camp.

* * *

_**Sigh, I wonder why people aren't reviewing ;;  
Tis sad.  
Am I doing something**_** wrong?  
**_**Oh well, doesn't matter, I will continue this story. Anyway, if you loved Foxpaw, I am bringing him back in another story, "Foxpaw's Love" So go read that. If you are reading this far, I love you 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep, you saw this story was discontinued, maybe.  
But I started it back up again, because I was bored.  
I'm also sad I have only one review, but, okay? Atleast it's one ^^  
Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Lilacpaw quivered with excitement.  
Redwood had already reported to Dovestar, she and Shadefall were organizing a patrol to investigate the badger.  
Redwood, Shadefall, and Ferntail were going to sniff out the badger and try to drive it out, Lilacpaw was sad that she wasn't going to go, but it was probably the safest thing to do. She watched the patrol leave.  
Lightningpaw grabbed a squirrel, then padded over to LilacPaw, sitting beside her. "What did you catch today?" He asked, laying down.  
Lilacpaw smiled, "I caught a vole, mouse, and a squirrel!" she meowed proudly. He smiled and flicked his tail, "All I caught was a stupid bird." he muttered. Lilacpaw shook her head, "No! You must not call birds stupid, you're just too smart for them!" She meowed, biting into the squirrel that Lightningpaw brought.  
Lightningpaw puffed up his chest with pride, then leaned his head down, eating with Lilacpaw. She smiled, flicking her tail close to her side while they ate.  
After they had finished, Lightningpaw had disposed of the carcass of the squirrel.  
Lilacpaw smiled, getting up and nodding at Lightningpaw, "I thank you for eating with me." she giggled. He nodded, looking down on the she-cat, "Want to...go hunting with me?" he meowed, "I mean, there must be more animals in the forest to catch, if you're not tired, that is."  
Lilacpaw nodded, "Sure, I don't mind." she replied and got up, following Lightningpaw out into the forest.

Ferntail and Shadefall held Redwood up on their shoulders, continuing the path forward. She grunted as Redwood began to slip off, then pulled him back up again.  
Shadefall was shaking, his eyes glaring forward.  
"What is the matter, Shadefall?" Ferntail meowed, Shadefall twisted his head around to Fernleaf, snapping his jaws, "What's the matter? Look on your shoulders, Ferntail!" he spat. She sighed and looked at the ground, her paw bleeding from the badger, "I noticed, Shadefall, don't you think?" she snapped back at the tom.  
Shadefall shook his head, "Just... get him back to camp, it doesn't matter anymore." he growled.  
Ferntail nodded, her ears lowered, Redwood was Ferntail's mate, and Yellowpaw's and Lightningpaw's father, they won't be very happy.

Lilacpaw and Lightningpaw padded back to camp, holding the prey that they had caught.  
A medium sized hare lay limp in Lilacpaw's mouth, while a small gray squirrel in Lightningpaw's.  
They had both enjoyed the hunt, it being a sunny Leaf-fall evening, and the soft crackle of yellow, orange, and brown leaves under their soft paws.  
They walked over to the Fresh-kill pile and dropped their prey in, giggling.  
The entrance to the camp shook and shuffled, three cats padding into the camp.

Shadefall, Ferntail, and a motionless Redwood.  
Lightningpaw's eyes quickly clouded up, and he ran over to the group, his legs shaking and skittering across the dirt ground.  
Dustsky ran out of the medicine cat den, holding herbs in his mouth.  
Shadefall shook his head no, and Dustsky nodded sadly, walking back into the den. Lightningpaw looked at Shadefall, "He's going to be alright...right?" his voice shook and cracked. Ferntail let Redwood off of her back, then walked off into the medicine den, limping on her bloody paw.  
Lightningpaw looked at the ground, "No, Lightningpaw, he is not going to be alright." Shadefall finally answered the tom, then followed Ferntail.  
Lightningpaw sat down, his eyes fixed on his paws.  
Lilacpaw sat behind Lightningpaw, her tail rubbing against Lightningpaw, "It's going to be okay."

* * *

**And that was Chapter 9, sorry it was short.  
Anyway, i'm every glad that you are reading this, atleast this far, I love you guys3  
EDIT.  
I MADE THE CHAPTER BOLD  
SHIT.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Lilacpaw let out a sigh, staring at Redwood's mauled body.

Lightningpaw padded closer to Redwood, kneeling down and closing his eyes. Another cat padded next to Lightningpaw, doing the same.

The other cat was a slender and white female. The white cat closed her eyes as Dustsky began to rub Redwood's body with mint. The smell of mint sweeped through the air, almost making Lilacpaw cry harder, as the mint made her eyes sting.

Dustsky finished, nodding to the nearby Shadefall. Shadefall also nodded, slipping away to go find Dovestar.

The apprentices padded over to Redwood, sitting and then looking at the ground, their eyes closing.

Lilacpaw looked up, seeing Dawncloud pad out of the nursery, hard in tears. Frostleaf, her sister, by her side.

She looked back at Redwood, 'Who's going to mentor me now?' she thought to herself, flicking her fluffy tail over her paws.

The group of cats looked up at Dovestar, who was sitting up on the high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats looked up at their leader, their eyes fixed on him.

"Frostleaf, you have recently lost a apprentice. I believe you can help train Lilacpaw instead."

Were those the right words? Lilacpaw tilted her head, "Lilacpaw, Frostleaf, Lilacpaw!" She heard small yowls across camp, which quickly faded.

"We have lost a great warrior today. I hope Starclan will treat him well. Meeting dismissed." Dovestar meowed, leaping off the highrock and quickly padding to the fresh kill pile.

Lilacpaw looked back over at Lightningpaw and the mysterious white cat. She padded over to them, "Lightningpaw, would you like to go hunting? Maybe to help make you feel better?" she mewed.

The white cat looked up and scowled, "What if he wants to stay here, Huh?!" Lightningpaw let out a low growl, "Hush, Cloudpaw." he stopped growling and looked up at Lilacpaw, "That's okay, I would like to go hunting." he meowed.

Lilacpaw smiled, flicking her tail to the entrance. They began to pad out of camp, until Shadefall stepped in their way, "Where exactly do you think you're going?" he growled.

Lilacpaw and Lightningpaw took a few steps back and looked up at Shadefall.

"Dovestar wants to see you, Lilacpaw." he meowed, glaring right at the black long furred cat.

Lilacpaw nodded, "Alright... Shadefall..." she meowed. Shadefall walked over to the high rock, and quickly flicked his tail upwards.

Lilacpaw began to climb up the high rock with ease, scratching her way up.

Shadefall hooked his claws into the rocks, launching himself upwards, past Lilacpaw.

Once they had both reached the top, Shadefall hissed at Lilacpaw, "Stay still, and shut up unless talked to." he hissed. Lilacpaw shivered, feeling Shadefall's hot breath.

They entered Dovestar's den.

"We're here."

"You brought the apprentice?"

"Yes."

Lilacpaw and Shadefall padded forward, sitting down and looking into the shadows.  
Dovestar quickly padded out of the shadows, sitting in front of the two cats.

Dovestar flinched and looked down at Lilacpaw, making the poor she-cat shiver.

"Do you know how much trouble you have been causing?"

* * *

**_OMG, TO THAT PERSON WHO REVIEWED ME SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU, OMERGGERRD.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH  
*SQUEALCH*  
LUV YEW.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter 3 loveeeeee so much looveeee.  
WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO LILACPAW?  
Over and out, Mogwai._**


End file.
